


【盾冬】Yours Forever

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>之前提過的一個梗。ABO。大概類似於16世紀的歐洲。貴族小少爺吧唧跟竹馬王子豆芽盾兩小無猜，決定要結婚後不久豆芽在外打仗時失蹤了，於是吧唧隱瞞自己O跟貴族的身分扮成冬兵到前線去尋找豆芽的消息。他遇到了失憶的豪華大盾，一直在他身上看到豆芽的影子，然後有一天晚上吧唧突然進入熱潮，只有大盾在身邊但他心中只有豆芽，然而……強制有，請注意</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

＿＿＿

 

 

喀爾巴阡山的冬天很冷，被嚴寒的白雪冰封的山谷間，格蘭特公國的將軍山姆‧威爾森正率領著軍隊，冒著風雪在山間行軍。

裹著厚重的毛皮跟披風，跟著格蘭特王國的軍隊後方穿越過山脈的冬兵抬起頭，在包裹著頭及脖子披風下閃爍著光輝的綠色眼眸，望著飛舞著雪花的白茫天空。

終於在天色逐漸昏暗之前他們穿越過了最高的山頂處來到了一處河流邊，並選擇在此處紮營。

雖然河面因極度低溫而凝結，但山姆下令士兵撬開河面，從中汲水。

「……你要不要一起？」

山姆還沒走近，原本站在樹下的冬兵就往後推了開來，搖了搖頭，轉身離開現場，只留下山姆看著冬兵在風雪中逐漸遠離的背影。

冬兵沒有名字，他這個稱號是來自於一個多月前，初冬時突然現身於交戰的軍隊之間，並展現了驚人的戰鬥能力後，被他人冠上的稱號。

嚴格來說他並不屬於這隻軍隊，沒有人知道他的背景，也沒有人知道他究竟為何而戰，甚至沒人看過他在披風跟面罩之下真正的長相，但是一人可抵百人之力的強悍冬兵只願幫助格蘭特公國是不爭的事實。

只要能幫助他們順利越過山脈，找到他們失蹤的史蒂夫王儲，那麼不管是誰山姆他們都只能選擇相信。

在遠離了軍隊紮營的河邊，獨自一人在風雪中漫步的冬兵在天色完全漆黑之前尋找到了一處無人的狩獵小屋。

推開門大至瀏覽屋內模樣後冬兵關上了門，由於原本屋內就備有木材，所以冬兵不需再另外尋找，在火爐上生起了柴火。

明亮的火光令得很快屋內溫暖了起來，冬兵解下了厚重的披風，將上頭的雪甩落地面後掛在椅背上，自己在椅上坐了下來。

隱藏在披風下的是長髮及肩的濃眉大眼，沾上了冰霜鬍的渣布滿他的下巴，精壯而纖細的身材在火光下顯得有些蒼白。

從裝備中拿出了一些乾糧跟水放在桌上後，冬兵將掛在脖子上的項鍊從領口內撈出，項鍊上掛著的，是一枚上頭鑲著海藍寶石的銀戒。

冬兵看著手中的海藍寶石戒指，銀製的戒環內刻著『Your Steve Forever』，原本嚴峻的表情宛如冰雪融化般地柔和而哀傷。

「史蒂夫……」

聽著窗外呼嘯的風雪聲，輕輕將顫抖的唇貼在戒指上，冬兵低聲呼喚著他失蹤的伴侶，並在腦海中回想著他的身影與笑語。

冬兵真正的身分是格蘭特王國的巴恩斯公爵的獨生子，詹姆斯。而他自己最喜歡的名稱，是他的伴侶史蒂夫總是帶著親暱的愛情稱呼他的『巴奇』。

雖然外表強悍，但巴奇其實是稀少珍貴的Omega，而他的史蒂夫是格蘭特王國的王子，也是這個國家目前唯一的王儲，盡管天生體弱多病，依然是個萬中選一的Alpha。

但那並不是他們互相愛戀的理由跟原因，他們從小就在一起，並早在第二性徵覺醒前就私定終身，應該說是他們對彼此的愛決定了彼此的性別也不為過。

他們本來預計要在明年春天結婚，然而一場原本預計很快結束的戰爭打破了他們幸福的未來。

其實史蒂夫本不需要領兵到前線打仗，在加上他身體又不好，很多人都反對，包括巴奇在內。但史蒂夫很執著地表示他要替國家打勝仗才是真正的Alpha，才有資格繼承王位，然後迎娶巴奇。

從小陪著史蒂夫一起長大的巴奇比誰都了解史蒂夫的固執，所以知道反對無效的他一度表示要陪著史蒂夫一起去，但史蒂夫婉拒了，他只說要巴奇等他凱旋回國，盛大的舉行婚禮。

然而史蒂夫沒有遵守諾言。

遍體麟傷的傳令兵冒死傳回來的消息是，他們的軍隊在經過摩拉瓦河谷地時，遭遇了不合時節的猛烈暴風雪，毫無越冬防備的軍隊很快就跟著當地小村莊的居民一起被風雪掩埋。

盡管很多人都認為凶多吉少，但史蒂夫畢竟是唯一的王儲，國王還是即刻派出了由山姆領軍的軍隊冒著危險前往摩拉瓦河谷地搜尋史蒂夫的下落。

而焦急擔心得心臟幾乎快要裂開來的巴奇怎麼也無法只留在家中等待，於是瞞著父母家人，為了不被認出，只能隱姓埋名變裝偷偷地跟在山姆之後，一同前往參與搜救史蒂夫的行動。

雖然巴奇是Omega，但他並不柔弱，而且為了保護史蒂夫，巴奇學習了許多戰鬥技巧，而史蒂夫由於身體虛，信息素相當微弱，甚至沒有辦法標記巴奇。

由於巴奇日常服用藥草壓制自己的信息素，有時他跟史蒂夫雙方的父母都常常感概要是不特別提起，他們站在一起的時候巴奇更像個強大的Alpha。

但巴奇知道，史蒂夫就是他的Alpha，他也只願成為史蒂夫的Omega。

就快到了，史蒂夫最後消失的所在，就在摩拉瓦河谷地，只要到了那裡，他一定可以找到他。

即使史蒂夫在遙遠的森林之外、群山之間，層層河流阻撓，巴奇發誓他也一定會找到史蒂夫，他會將史蒂夫帶回來，他一定會。

然後他們會結婚，他會被史蒂夫標記，生下他的孩子，一起過著幸福快樂的日子，這是目前讓巴奇在風雪中依然毫不畏懼往前走的唯一動力。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

將近急行軍的三天後，山姆跟巴奇他們終於在放晴了的正午抵達了摩拉瓦河谷地。

混在四散開來的士兵中，巴奇焦急地四處尋找史蒂夫的蹤跡，但這裡除了厚重的白雪以及散亂的殘骸，什麼都沒有。

但巴奇不死心，只要有任何可能的蛛絲馬跡他都不放過，不久他在圍著谷地的森林邊緣找到了一間奇蹟似地並沒有被風雪吹垮的民房，並且從內部擺設以及柴火的灰燼，可以研判有人住在這裡。

這個發現令巴奇提振起了精神，當他一路循著屋外雪地的足跡來到了河邊時，他聽到了理應凍結的河道發出了流水聲，緊接著有個高大的人影從冰下破冰而出，右手上還抓著活跳跳的魚。

突如其來的狀況下，兩人一時之間都僵直住，兩雙驚愕的眼眸互相凝視。

巴奇很快就看清楚了那人的長相，金髮碧眼，眉目之間神似史蒂夫，然而男人在冰天雪地下赤裸著的上身擁有異常健壯的肌肉，跟瘦弱蒼白的史蒂夫完全不一樣。

而最吸引巴奇注意力的是這個人脖子上掛著的戒指。

巴奇不可能遺忘，那璀璨的紅寶石是七月的誕生石，也是他跟史蒂夫交換的訂婚戒指。

情急之下，巴奇也不管河水刺骨的寒冷，朝著一臉錯愕的盯著自己的金髮男人衝了過去，一把抓起了戒指，翻過看向戒環內。

當看到裡頭所刻著的，『Your Bucky Forever』時，巴奇幾乎都要激動得哭了出來。

果然沒錯，這是史蒂夫的戒指！

顧不得失禮的問題，巴奇抬起頭大聲問道：「你從哪裡找到這枚戒指的！你是誰？叫什麼名字？」

「……我不知道。」那個人眨了眨臉，一臉茫然地看著巴奇，「我什麼都……想不起來。」

從男人臉上的表情跟看出男人不是說謊，巴奇內心很是失望。

這個金髮男人跟他的史蒂夫很像，而且他脖子上還掛著他們的訂婚戒指，讓巴奇一度認為或者該說希望他就是史蒂夫。

然而他跟史蒂夫的體型實在差異太大，怎麼想都不可能會有人能在短短幾天內長得如此強壯。

而且赤身裸體地徒手在寒冬的河流中抓魚這種破天荒的行為，跟從小就在宮闈中長大的史蒂夫完全不一樣。

但這個男人脖子上的戒指是目前巴奇唯一的線索了，如果可以幫助他找到史蒂夫，只有有一點可能性他都會去試。

不過現在……看著男人在冰天雪地下赤裸的上身上的水珠開始凝結，忍不住擔心對方受寒的巴奇解下了自己身上的披風套在男人身上，開口問道：「你住在森林裡的小屋中對吧？」

看到男人抓著身上的披風，有些傻愣地看著自己許久才點了點頭，巴奇又繼續追問：「我可以跟你一起嗎？我有些事想問你。」

男人將視線停留在巴奇身上，熱烈地看著他，笑著點頭。

這個笑容又讓巴奇想起了史蒂夫，內心生起了些許期盼，會不會這個人就是史蒂夫？但是不可能，一個人的體型怎麼可能改變如此之大？可是……

「……我是巴奇。」抱持著一絲希望，巴奇大膽地握起了男人的手，抵到自己的胸口上，凝視著他的眼眸低聲問道：「你記得我嗎？史蒂夫……」

然而男人只是用著奇異的眼光直勾勾地望著他，一會後才緩緩搖頭，「抱歉……我不記得你……我也不記得我的名字……我是史蒂夫嗎？」

內心再度陷入失落的巴奇放開了男人的手，搖了搖頭，「……不，看樣子你雖然長得很像他，而且你還有他的項鍊，但並不是我的史蒂夫……」

「我很抱歉……」看出巴奇的難過，男人輕聲安慰並解釋道，「在我從雪地中醒來時，這個項鍊就掛在我脖子上了，我不知道這項鍊從何而來，也不知道你的史蒂夫去了哪裡。」

「謝謝你……請你不要道歉……」巴奇勉力笑了笑，「我想我一定可以找到他的。」

他的史蒂夫只有一個，在不能確定這個人有沒有可能是他的史蒂夫前，他不會稱呼他史蒂夫，但的確他必須給他取個名字以便稱呼，於是巴奇想了想，決定用史蒂夫的姓去稱呼他。

「羅傑斯……我可以稱呼你羅傑斯嗎？」

金髮男人微笑著輕輕點頭，接受了巴奇給他起的這個名字。

他們回到了小屋後，將手中的魚放到爐邊，羅傑斯生起了柴火。

「謝謝你的披風。」一邊道謝一邊將披風遞回給巴奇後，羅傑斯請巴奇坐在火爐前的椅子上，而自己也在一旁坐了下來，並從桌上的水壺中分別倒了兩杯水給巴奇跟自己。

捧著水杯，望著爐火以及上頭的烤魚，在羅傑斯的注視中，巴奇慢慢地將自己為何會來到這裡的事說給了他聽。

因為他沒有記憶所以巴奇反而不用隱瞞自己的身分，一五一十地通通說了出來，一方面也是懷有，假如這個人是史蒂夫也許他會想起來的期望。

然而盡管羅傑斯盯著巴奇的眼神相當熱烈，但並沒有任何關於回復記憶的跡象，只是望著巴奇。

「……我很佩服，你身為一個Omega卻為了你的未婚夫冒著生命危險獨自前來……你一定很愛他吧。」

羅傑斯的問題讓巴奇低下了頭，聲音有些顫抖，「這不是愛不愛的問題……我從沒想過……沒有史蒂夫的未來。」

兩人沉默了一會，除了不時呼嘯的風聲，只有柴火燃燒著的聲響，直到羅傑斯緩緩開口打破沉默。

「放心，我也會幫你一起找的，在找到之前你可以先住在這裡，我相信你一定會找到你的史蒂夫。」

「……謝謝你……」羅傑斯的笑容讓巴奇差一點就要將史蒂夫喊出口，但他咬了咬下唇，「羅傑斯。」

就像羅傑斯所說的，在這之後他都陪著巴奇一起尋找史蒂夫的蹤跡，即使在兵糧不足，真正的嚴冬又即將來臨，山姆他們決定先回去向國王報告而撤軍之後，由於巴奇不想放棄任何一絲的希望，決定留下來繼續尋找史蒂夫的蹤跡時，他也大方地讓巴奇留下來，住在他的家中，還睡在唯一的床上，而自己則睡在餔著稻草的地板上。

有時候看著羅傑斯的一舉一動，巴奇會忍不住想，也許這個人就是史蒂夫。

常理上巴奇知道這個人不可能是史蒂夫，但是種種跡象又讓巴奇無法完全拋棄這個可能性，每當在羅傑斯身上看到了史蒂夫的影子時巴奇都會感到迷惘。

他們在小木屋裡相安無事的過了三天後的某個夜晚，睡在床上的巴奇突然感受到了自身內部的異變，因突然從體內湧上的熱潮而睜開了雙眼，滿身大汗的喘息。

原本睡在地上的羅傑斯也站起了身發愣地盯著他，爐火照耀下，令他的眼神相當駭人。

從自身以及對方下體的異狀，還有瀰漫整間物內的濃郁甜膩的氣味，巴奇馬上就理解發生了什麼。

但這不對，巴奇不應該在這種時候發情，而且他出門前早就服過有抑制作用的藥草。

但很明顯地，不只是自己的狀況，從羅傑斯的反應中，巴奇也可以察覺到，原來羅傑斯是個Alpha，而且這個Alpha正被自己－－一個正開始進入熱潮期的Omega引出他的本能慾望。

而巴奇很清楚接下來會發生什麼，在本能的趨使下，很快地羅傑斯就會失去理性，去侵犯他、標記他，這不是羅傑斯的錯，而是身為Alpha的本能。

盡管巴奇的確懷疑羅傑斯就是史蒂夫，但毫無確切的證據，只要無法確定，他就不能讓這個Alpha佔有他。

要是被史蒂夫以外的人標記，巴奇寧可死去。

「別……別過來……」用顫抖的手摸索著從枕頭下抽出了匕首，巴奇對羅傑斯做出了威嚇，「出去……求你離開這裡！」

然而羅傑斯不只沒有離開，反而睜著發直的雙眼，口中喃喃念著巴奇的名字，一步一步走向然後以迅雷不及掩耳的速度撲上他抓住了巴奇的雙手，把他的匕首奪了下來扔到一旁，然後將頭埋在巴奇汗濕的頸項間，貪婪地嗅聞。

「你身上好香……巴奇……巴奇……」

抓著巴奇雙手的羅傑斯力氣大得出奇，巴奇怎麼也掙脫不開。

「不……」

因自身難耐的燥熱以及羅傑斯強大的信息素壟罩著，巴奇全身都酸軟無力，只能看著羅傑斯翻身壓上自己，無力地搖頭躲避著他的吻，哽咽出哀求。

「放開我……！」

然而巴奇的拼命掙扎在羅傑斯面前是那麼地軟弱，他輕易地就分開了巴奇胡亂抽動的雙腿，架到自己肩上，然後撕開了他的衣物。

巴奇絕望地看著羅傑斯用他碩大的欲望抵著自己被體液浸濕的入口，這是第一次，他如此痛恨Alpha與Omega之間的差異。

 

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

 

＿＿＿

 

關於史蒂夫是怎麼變大隻的，大概是生死存亡之間的Alpha異變（咦

而巴奇的突然發情其實是被史蒂夫影響的，他本能的想要巴奇，不只是肉體還有靈魂上的渴望，即使沒有記憶

無人的雪地小木屋，發情的Omega跟Alpha，接下來會發生什麼事應該不難想像吧（


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 詳細介紹請看上一篇，本話直接上肉
> 
> 有半強……唔，其實大盾有點……嗯，所以應該算是強制了就不標Tag了，還請注意
> 
> 什麼樣的盾冬都能吃的再點吧

＿＿＿

 

 

看著巴奇那雙漂亮的碧綠中彷彿隨時就要落下的透明水膜底下掩蓋不住的疑懼及情慾，羅傑斯在感到了抱歉與愛憐的同時，內在的Alpha卻猙獰如猛獸在叫囂，狂暴地吼著他要撕開這個可憐的Omega，狠狠佔有他、不顧一切進入他的內部、並用自身的精液灌滿他的子宮標記他，好讓他懷上自己的孩子。

而他被獸性遮蔽的心靈部分正在譴責自己，這個Omega心中另有所屬，而且獨自一人隱藏身分來到這裡就只是為了尋找他的未婚夫，他不應該用本能的欲望去傷害這個勇敢又癡情的Omega。

然而他的心底深處有個黑暗的部分正在嘲笑他，『少來這一套，你這個偽善者。』

「不……放開我……！」

無視巴奇的哭求，羅傑斯壓制著巴奇，將自身兇猛的慾望抵在Omega狹小的入口，那裡正違背著主人的心，流著水並不住地抽搐收縮，像是在對Alpha做出邀請。

在羅傑斯應邀用粗硬的頂端撞開了穴肉的皺褶時，巴奇全身都大大地一震，拼命搖著頭，睜著絕望跟哀求的淚眼望著他，顫聲哀求：「別……別進來……求你……我是史蒂夫的……我、我不能讓史蒂夫以外的Alpha……」

「……別怕，」伸出右手覆在巴奇濕透了的雙眼上，羅傑斯全力壓抑著狂野的Alpha本性，用最後的理性低聲安撫著僵硬顫抖的巴奇，「閉上眼睛，把我想成是你的史蒂夫……」

「……史蒂夫……？」視線被遮著的巴奇在聽到羅傑斯那麼說時身體僵了一下，低喘了幾口氣後，巴奇慢慢地張開顫抖的嘴唇，輕聲但堅定地否定，「你不是他……如果你是史蒂夫……你就會停下……史蒂夫從不會這樣對我……」

倒抽了一口氣，盯著身下這個這種狀況還說出刺激Alpha話語的倔強Omega，內心征服慾完全被激起的羅傑斯忍不住歪起了嘴角，他知道自己的理性已經因為這句話而完全垮了下來。

「……是的，我不是你的史蒂夫。」

低沉著充滿情慾跟威脅性的嗓音，羅傑斯原本只是輕輕覆在巴奇眼上的手掌突然加重了力道，用力將巴奇的頭壓在床墊上，另一手抓住巴奇的大腿，凶狠地將堅挺的肉棒大力插入，硬生生捅開了緊窄的小小肉洞。

「嗚……啊、啊啊！」

即使是被迫吞入羅傑斯的慾望，巴奇緊實的內部依然熱烈地迎接Alpha，包裹上來的肉壁溫熱而濕軟，大量液體被擠出，沾濕了他們的下身跟床單。

羅傑斯右手掌心因巴奇不斷湧出的淚水而濕熱，耳邊傳來了巴奇令他心疼不已的痛苦叫喊，但羅傑斯忽略了內心的憐惜之情，繼續用碩大炙熱的凶器劈開這個因身心被侵犯的痛苦而顫抖哭喊的可憐Omega。

視覺、聽覺及觸覺都清楚地告知他，巴奇就要是他的了。羅傑斯的心臟在狂跳抽痛，為了罪惡感，以及即將佔有這個Omega的征服慾，

從他收留巴奇在這裡的那一天開始他就想到可能會有這種狀況，他卻沒有警告巴奇，反而默默地讓情況走到現在這－－一個無標記的、成熟而誘人的Omega跟一個失去記憶、強壯又精力旺盛的Alpha共處在孤立於無人雪地中的小木屋中，會發生什麼事只要有點常識的人都會知道。

雖然他並不記得自己是Alpha，但就算羅傑斯是個Beta，如果山姆或者其他任何正常人知道巴奇是個無標記的Omega都不會讓他跟一個陌生男性獨處在一起。

因為一旦Omega發情，在這種荒郊雪地，不可能有抑止劑，不久就算羅傑斯能忍，巴奇自己也會因難耐的熱潮而失去理智，即使他內心極度不願意還是會像個蕩婦那樣扭動著腰，哀求任何人操他。

或者以巴奇剛才的舉動他也可能選擇自殺，但羅傑斯不可能讓巴奇有機會自殺，事實上他剛才已經阻止了。

也就是說，不管羅傑斯是不是Alpha，只要巴奇發情後他們之間會交合只是時間的問題而已。

而知道巴奇是Omega的只有他自己本人跟羅傑斯，但他並沒有提醒巴奇這個危險性。不只沒有提醒，還在搜救隊都回去之後繼續讓巴奇跟自己住在一起，所以羅傑斯知道會演變到這種地步都是他的錯。

但他放任了這個錯誤，因為從他第一次見到巴奇就有一種強烈的渴望，這個人是屬於自己的，他打從心底想要得到他。

他從一開始就明白，自己會如此渴望這個Omega不只是因為他身為Alpha的本能。

在遇到巴奇前，羅傑斯最初的記憶，是在漫天風雪中，全身骨肉難以形容的火燙刺痛中睜開了眼睛所見到的被冰雪覆蓋的大軍殘骸。

盡管他身上不合尺寸的衣物像是被撐破般碎裂，讓他的肌膚曝露在酷寒中，但由於他渾身發燙，甚至就連冰雪也被他身上的高溫融化。

他忍著可怕的劇痛，晃晃了發脹的腦袋，從掩埋自己的冰雪中撐起上身，勉力翻過了身，坐在雪地上，茫然地望著眼前的景象。

白靄靄的冰雪中，到處都是屍體。臉上掛著絕望的表情，很多還望著他，讓他心中充滿著冰冷的恐懼跟罪惡感，但他想不起來為什麼會這樣，他甚至連自己的名字都不知道。

惶恐無措之下，羅傑斯只能想辦法逃離，他內心有個聲音告訴他，他不該活下去，但又有另一個聲音在呼喚他，那是令他懷念不已的溫柔聲音，似乎是他很想見到的一個人。

而當他摸索到自己脖子上的戒指，看到裡頭刻著的一行字時，他下定了決心要試著活下去。

『Your Bucky Forever』

為了這行字，以及那個溫柔呼喚自己的聲音。

當他看到巴奇的瞬間，在巴奇身手覆在他的左胸，聽到他說出「我是巴奇。」時，羅傑斯的腦袋跟胸口就揪緊得發疼，有一堆畫面在他眼前閃過，但最終他選擇無視那些畫面。

即使在那瞬間，羅傑斯已經察覺到趨使自己在冰天雪地中以及內心莫名的罪惡感下掙扎著獨自生存至今的渴求是來自何處，但他不能去回想，也不敢去回想。

後來聽到巴奇跟自己說出他獨自一人隱瞞身分來到這裡就是為了尋找史蒂夫時，他既敬佩巴奇的勇敢，又羨慕那個讓他那麼做的史蒂夫，同時也感到了莫名的焦躁及愧疚。

漠然的憤怒跟罪惡感使得羅傑斯無法去細想，唯一能讓他安心的只有巴奇，他只想要巴奇待在他身邊。

而這份複雜又難以言喻的感情，如今全被強烈的情慾及本能占領，現在趨動羅傑斯的只有一個念頭：眼前被自己壓在身下，因熱潮及恐懼而顫抖的Omega將會是他的。

Omega的內部柔軟而濕熱，緊密熱情地擁抱著Alpha，巴奇苦悶的呻吟在羅傑斯將整根沒入後隱約帶著些許甜軟的嘆息。

「舒服嗎？巴奇……」

明知巴奇內心正在情慾跟理性之間痛苦掙扎，羅傑斯還故意抽送了幾下，弄得巴奇渾身一顫。

「不……」巴奇搖著頭低泣，用顫抖的嘴唇吐出喘息及嗚咽，「求你別動……拔出去……」

「你在說什麼……？」但羅傑斯只是低笑，俯身吻住巴奇顫抖的唇瓣，「我還沒進入你的子宮……還沒成結……還沒標記你……讓你懷上我的孩子，怎麼能拔出來？」

「嗚……嗚……」巴奇被羅傑斯低聲的話語急得哭了出來，他說的全是他最害怕的，他就是不想被進入、不想被成結、不想被標記、不想被懷上孩子……這些如果是史蒂夫，他會覺得非常幸福的行為。

「史蒂夫……史蒂夫……」

巴奇忍不住低聲念著他心中唯一的愛，即使明知如此只會更加刺激這個侵犯自己的Alpha，或者說，巴奇內心深處依然希望羅傑斯就是史蒂夫，希望他能因此想起一切。

然而此舉只是讓羅傑斯內在的猛獸更加殘暴，被本能及內心深沉的慾望控制的羅傑斯無視巴奇的哀聲呼喚，抓住了巴奇的腰，猛力地用自身欲望蹂躪著那處脆弱的柔軟濕洞。

「啊……啊、啊……！」

巴奇可以清楚地感覺到他的內部正被碩大而火熱的硬物粗暴地破開來，粗長的柱身幾乎要讓巴奇的內壁都撐到了極限，他幾乎可以清楚地感覺到上頭的青筋跟跳動的血管，讓巴奇無法不去想，他正在被一個極為強大的Alpha進入他的身體裡，並且大力地在脆弱的肉壁反覆摩擦。

「嗚……啊……好痛……不要……求你……啊！」

這太疼了。巴奇從沒有經歷過如此疼痛的性愛。

在羅傑斯近乎暴力的抽插下即使有熱潮期給肉體帶來了緩和，巴奇還是疼得渾身發抖，眼淚從緊閉的雙眼中不斷落下，除了他從沒被那麼大的異物撕裂開來過外，還有他被史蒂夫以外的Alpha侵犯的痛苦。

他跟史蒂夫大概最早從兩人前後性覺醒，並在巴奇進入第一次的熱潮期時就嘗試過性行為，儘管史蒂夫體質虛，導致信息素微弱到無法完全標記巴奇，但他們兩人相愛的擁抱所帶來的愉悅是無法形容的。

巴奇為了顧慮史蒂夫，都會想些比較不會造成負擔的做愛方式，而史蒂夫總是很溫柔，他會輕暱地撫摸著巴奇的腰，等到巴奇適應才慢慢搖晃他。

然而現在，巴奇只覺得像是被從腹內毆打一般，羅傑斯像是頭猛獸一樣，一插入就整根沒入，並且毫不客氣地橫衝直撞。

巴奇聞到了血的味道，而且還相當濃厚，從下身那即使熱潮期也無法完全緩和的疼痛來看，恐怕不只是肩膀跟脖子，他正被劇烈摩擦的甬道大概也已經流血了。但巴奇無法看清，因為他整個人都被羅傑斯緊擁著，下體不斷被猛力頂撞，而他的尖叫哭喊都被Alpha封在了唇舌裡。

「嗯……唔……嗯嗯……」

然而儘管羅傑斯動作粗暴，而巴奇又百般不願，但Omega該死的本性還是讓巴奇的肉體拾起了快感，在羅傑斯的猛烈進出下，快感慢慢取代了疼痛，並強烈地幾乎要蓋過巴奇的理性，猶如電流般的酥麻快感一波接一波地從被暴力侵犯的下肢傳來，令巴奇哭叫不已。

「嗚嗚……！」

很快地，當羅傑斯重重頂上並摩擦著巴奇的敏感點時，巴奇忍不住弓起了身子，痛苦地被一點都不想要的高潮淹沒，夾在兩人小腹間的陰莖也射出了白濁。

巴奇並沒有時間跟心力體會高潮，接下來他感覺到了陌生的酸脹疼痛，來自體內深處，他知道，這是羅傑斯來到了他的第二重入口處，也就是子宮口。

比起之前更強烈的恐懼壟罩了巴奇的全身，他知道接下來會發生什麼事，而那是他最害怕的。在羅傑斯絲毫沒有停歇的劇烈搖晃下，巴奇用盡了最後的力氣掙扎哭喊。

「不……求、求你……不要進來……嗚……不要……不要標記我……」

然而不管巴奇怎麼掙扎羅傑斯都紋風不動，甚至更加用力地撞進他的子宮口，直撞得巴奇腹內酸疼，同時他體內深處的第二入口處不顧自己的想法，在羅傑斯快速而猛力的反覆頂弄下緩緩打了開來，伴隨著大量濕熱的愛液抽搐著，準備迎接Alpha的入侵。

在羅傑斯毫不客氣地捅了進去時，從未體驗過的像是從內部被撕扯開來的劇痛也只是讓巴奇仰頭發出了小小的，絕望而痛苦的嗚咽。

對現在的巴奇來說，沒有什麼比他被史蒂夫以外的人打開子宮口還要難受的事了。

由於身體因素以及未婚前避免懷孕的考量，史蒂夫從沒進入過這裡面，巴奇連史蒂夫都沒進來過的子宮內，現在卻被一個他無法確認究竟是不是史蒂夫的Alpha闖入，並且成結。

又痠又麻又脹又疼的強烈快感讓巴奇無法停止啜泣，他知道自己無法阻止接下來會發生的事，他唯一能做的反抗就只有不斷地低喃著他心中那個唯一的Alpha。

「史蒂夫……史蒂夫……史蒂夫……」

即使在羅傑斯脹起了粗大的結卡住了他的子宮口，用精液灌滿他，並咬住了他脖子後方的腺體標記了他時，巴奇也只是緊閉著不斷落淚的紅腫雙眼，猶如囈語般地念著史蒂夫的名字，直到他在羅傑斯激烈的抽插下昏過去為止。

 

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

 

 

 

以下是無聊的碎念，有點虐，是角色死亡式的虐，不想被虐的話千萬不要看！

 

史蒂夫大概其實只要再仔細思考一下早就推斷得出來自己就是史蒂夫。

但他對自己判斷失誤造成全體士兵凍死只有自己活下來還連累巴奇以Omega的身分獨自一人前來這裡救他感到很深的自責與罪惡感，所以他不願承認像自己這樣的罪人居然還活了下來，就只為了再次見到巴奇這個內心最深沉且唯一的願望。

他痛恨自己，不管是那個讓巴奇陷到這種地步的史蒂夫還是親手傷害巴奇的這個自己，再加上他現在還強行標記了巴奇，他更不敢去回想他極有可能就是史蒂夫了……

而巴奇……我想他其實很不安慌亂，他很希望羅傑斯就是史蒂夫，而且他本能地覺得就是，然而羅傑斯對他做的一切卻又讓他不知所措，但如果能確信羅傑斯就是史蒂夫那巴奇大概會不顧自己反過來安慰史蒂夫吧，所以我不太想讓巴奇很快確定（你

要是史蒂夫恢復記憶了？那大概會覺得自己沒有資格跟巴奇在一起，而希望巴奇當作自己死了忘了自己回到家裡吧，還好（？）巴奇已經被他標記懷孕，他怎麼也得承擔起責任，帶著巴奇回去繼承王位舉行了一個新郎新娘都笑不出來的婚禮。

然後史蒂夫就悶頭忙政事，其實是不敢去見巴奇跟他們的孩子，而早就原諒史蒂夫的巴奇並沒有打擾他只是一直默默地等，等著史蒂夫想開，然而史蒂夫死腦筋又沒人點開，於是一直到多年之後，巴奇因疾病過世前，史蒂夫都沒再見過巴奇……

史蒂夫接到噩耗匆忙趕到巴奇的床邊時，巴奇已經永遠閉上了眼睛，他們的孩子將一封信交給因為巴奇死亡而腦袋一片空白的史蒂夫。

當史蒂夫看到上面只寫著「我永遠都是屬於你的，笨蛋。」這一行字時，眼前彷彿浮現起巴奇那麼說的笑臉，這一瞬間，終於理解自己一直以來都錯得離譜的史蒂夫再也忍不住跪在巴奇面前痛苦失聲。

可是他怎麼哭，巴奇都不會再醒來了。

 

這只是各種分支中的一種可能性，本篇會走ＨＥ路線不會這樣寫，請各位放心。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本來標記完應該沒肉了但我的手不聽使喚（我果然還是最喜歡有愛有血有淚有痛的肉了（
> 
> 有種史蒂夫NTR自己的感覺？大概是錯覺吧（

＿＿＿

 

 

這一年的秋天似乎來的特別早。

才九月，吹撫在身上的風就帶著強勁且蕭瑟的涼意。

巴奇望向窗外一付深秋景色的庭園間隨著強風飄落的枯黃枝葉，不經意地想著，然後轉過眼神看向他的未婚夫。

「你無論如何一定要去？」

一身戎裝的史蒂夫點了點頭，邊套上純白的手套，邊對巴奇說明：「為了在冬天來臨前結束這場戰爭，我已經想好了，只要率領一小群精銳繞過河谷奇襲，攔截他們的補給線，照我的估計，侵略而來的敵軍很快就會因兵糧不足而撤退，到時候戰爭就會以最少的傷亡終結。」

看著斜陽映照下，史蒂夫纖細臉龐上堅毅的表情，巴奇內心一動，伸手握住了他瘦骨嶙嶙的手，低聲要求，「那帶我一起去，我一定可以幫上你的忙。」

但史蒂夫只是輕輕搖了搖頭，握緊了巴奇的掌心，「你留在這裡，等我回來。」

「……是不是因為我是Omega？」

「不……」望著巴奇落寞的眼神，史蒂夫握起了巴奇的手，在他左手無名指上的戒指輕輕一吻，「因為你是我的巴奇。」

看著史蒂夫藍眸中自己的倒影，巴奇感到自己的心臟劇烈顫抖著，因為感動及胸口湧上的強烈情動。

「史蒂夫……」

微微一笑，瘦小的Alpha施力拉過了比自己高大的Omega，將他擁入懷中，輕拍著他的背。

「我知道你比任何人都強悍，但我不想讓你曝露在任何危險下，只要你在這裡等著我，我就一定會回來。在冬天前我就會擊退侵略者，等到了春天，我們就能毫無後顧之憂地舉行婚禮。」

訴說著未來的夢想，史蒂夫緊擁著巴奇，望向窗外的秋景小聲說道：「這是我必要經歷的戰役，巴奇……我想成為一個不負家族、大臣以及國民期許的王。」

看著史蒂夫的側臉，溫柔的情愫充滿在胸間，巴奇發自內心由衷說道：「我相信你一定可以。」

將頭轉回正面，史蒂夫凝視著巴奇寫滿信賴的笑容，不禁有些不好意思地苦笑，「你總是那麼說，也只有你從不懷疑我是個Alpha。」

史蒂夫天生體質虛弱，除了巴奇以外包括他自己的父母在內，都對他居然會是萬中選一的Alpha感到不可思議，只有巴奇從不曾懷疑過。

「因為我說的是事實，你本來就是Alpha，有什麼好懷疑？」巴奇輕輕笑了笑，微彎下腰將額頭抵在史蒂夫的額上，柔聲說道：「而且我一直看著你，所以我知道，即使身處病榻上，你看著的永遠是窗外的天空……這樣的人當然會是眾人期許的王。」

巴奇知道，他可以大聲說他比誰都清楚史蒂夫是怎麼樣的人，不只是因為他是Alpha以及這個國家唯一的繼承人，史蒂夫盼望的一直都是人民的笑容，以及在這片天空下，放眼望去的金黃色麥田般在陽光下閃閃發光的和平。

他的Alpha是如此偉大，看著他小小身軀中那耀眼的光輝，巴奇內心充滿驕傲。

不管發生什麼事，他都會相信那雙映照著天空的藍眸。

即使那雙藍眸被層層冰雪覆蓋。

當巴奇從回憶般的夢境中，因來自身體內外的強烈不適而睜開了酸澀的眼精時，近在眼前的是雙眼緊閉著的羅傑斯，而他那比巴奇回憶中史蒂夫的擁抱還要強而有力的雙臂正將巴奇緊緊擁在懷中，就像生怕稍微放鬆巴奇就會逃跑似的。

眨了眨哭腫的雙眼，酸軟無力的身體、發燙的胎內跟刺痛的後頸上濃厚的Alpha信息素與自己的融合在一起的氣味，巴奇很快想起了昨晚發生了什麼。

結果他還是被羅傑斯給標記了。

這個殘酷的事實讓巴奇心中一慟，下意識地動了一下身體，隨即因下身撕扯般的疼痛而縮起了身子。

戰戰兢兢地將視線往下移，巴奇很震驚地發現在自己被迫打開的雙腿間，羅傑斯那雄偉的性器依然插在自己的體內，兩人連繫在一起的下身、股間跟大腿處都是將近乾涸的黏稠液體，大腿上蜿蜒的血跡早已成了暗紅色，床單更是慘不忍睹。

窗外的陽光清楚地將昨晚的標記過程一覽無遺地展示在巴奇面前，但其實光是從自身肉體上的感受，巴奇不用想就能推測，他大概被羅傑斯狠狠操了一整晚。

經過了一整夜暴力般的性行為，在熱潮退去之後，羅傑斯留給巴奇的只有痛楚，不只是肉體上的，還有更多的是來自心靈。

比起下身後穴內外摩擦的紅腫熱痛、還有身體長時間被壓制、雙腿跟腰的痠麻，來自腹內隱隱發熱的脹痛才更讓巴奇難受。

既然掙脫不了，巴奇索性閉上了眼睛，將手覆在自己後頸那處被咬破的腺體上，細細思量。

熱潮期中的Omega被成結的話，懷孕機率基本上百分之百。

而且在巴奇模糊的印象中羅傑斯還不只成結一次，甚至像現在，即使在自己昏厥過去之後，他還緊緊抱著失去意識的自己，用鼓脹的凶器卡著他的生殖腔，以確保受孕的成功率。

也就是說，巴奇不只是被羅傑斯標記了而已，他一定已經懷上了羅傑斯的孩子。

想著，巴奇緩緩睜開了眼睛，看向羅傑斯的睡臉。

這麼近距離一看，羅傑斯的臉跟史蒂夫真的相當神似，除了體型及大小差異以外，就像過去他們相擁而眠時，巴奇眼中的史蒂夫。

如果羅傑斯就是史蒂夫，巴奇會很樂意懷上他的孩子，但如果不是史蒂夫的話……那麼他寧可死掉，也不願意讓史蒂夫以外的人標記、懷上他的孩子。

用力咬著下唇，不安跟委屈同時湧上心頭，使得巴奇的眼淚不知不覺匯聚在眼眶中。

「……別哭……」

忽然間，低沉而有些沙啞的聲音從耳邊傳來，巴奇抬起頭，剛好望向一雙溫柔而歉疚的藍眸。

「巴奇……」低聲呼喚著巴奇，羅傑斯吻去了他眼角的淚水，「別哭……我的Omega……我的巴奇……」

羅傑斯溫柔的聲音讓巴奇一愣，想起了史蒂夫也時常那麼柔聲呼喚他，眼淚從睜大的雙眼中越流越多，讓羅傑斯有些慌張，連忙有些笨拙地用手抹去了巴奇的眼淚。

「抱歉，很疼嗎？」

沒有回答，巴奇只是看著羅傑斯不知所措地胡亂抹著自己臉的模樣，他們倆人胸口上都掛著的戒指因碰撞而發出了金屬撞擊聲，彷彿敲打著巴奇的心臟。

他好希望這個人就是史蒂夫，而且，他覺得羅傑斯就是，但如果真是他，那麼為什麼他的體型會變那麼多？為什會那麼粗暴地對待他？又為什麼什麼都想不起來？

許許多多的為什麼在巴奇茫然的腦中浮起又消失，最後巴奇只是凝視著羅傑斯，扯開刺痛的喉嚨，再次輕聲呼喚著他。

「史蒂夫……」

才一開口，巴奇就被自己的聲音嚇到，哭喊了一整晚的聲音是如此嚇人的嘶啞，而羅傑斯則是停下了動作，望著巴奇的眼神暗了下來。

「……我不是史蒂夫。」

隨著羅傑斯帶著悲痛般的低聲否定，巴奇突然驚嚇地感覺到卡在體內的凶器猛地跳動並大了一圈，被又硬又熱的肉棒撐開的內部疼得讓巴奇發出了恐懼的哀鳴。

而羅傑斯將手往下移，抓起了巴奇的臀肉往兩旁分開，在巴奇出聲做出可能的拒絕前就用力地往內一挺，更是引出了巴奇的痛叫聲。

「啊！」

羅傑斯瘋狂地撞進巴奇被操了一整晚的甬道內，並啃咬般地吻著巴奇的唇，血味在兩人之間蔓延開來，上下都被羅傑斯弄出血的巴奇全身都因疼痛而痙攣著。

而羅傑斯只是猛力操幹著巴奇，如同宣示主權般低吼著：「你是我的，不是史蒂夫的！」

這次沒有熱潮的緩和，羅傑斯碩大的粗熱摩擦著本就紅腫不堪的肉壁，巴奇只疼得眉頭緊皺、臉色慘白，大顆大顆的汗水跟淚水不斷落下。

「別……啊啊……別動……很痛……」

「不只有痛吧……？」羅傑斯一邊在巴奇柔軟緊致的狹小肉洞中進出，一邊伸手握住巴奇的勃起，「你這裡都硬了……」

就像羅傑斯所說的，硬挺的火熱在後穴內摩擦的確讓巴奇感到了疼痛，同時卻也帶來了無法忽略的快感，而證據除了巴奇勃起的性器之外，從打開來的子宮內湧出的溫熱愛液也鼓勵著羅傑斯，讓他更加大力地搖晃著巴奇。

隨著羅傑斯的激烈抽插，巴奇的肉體跟心靈不由自主地在痛苦跟愉悅中擺盪，而盡管巴奇內心有所抗拒，快感還是逐漸占了上風。

「不……嗚……啊……嗯嗯……」

嘴上那麼泣訴，巴奇的雙腿卻環上了羅傑斯的腰，雙手抱著他的肩，隨著羅傑斯的頂弄而扭動著腰，弓身呻吟。

在痛苦的愉悅中，巴奇自暴自棄地想，或許Omega的天性就是如此淫蕩。

從第一次跟史蒂夫結合，初嘗性的快樂之後，巴奇就明白為什麼Omega要被重重保護，不是因為柔弱，而是那種能夠驅使一切動力的性的原始本能。

再加上巴奇的心中其實認為羅傑斯就是史蒂夫，而這大大影響了他的肉體，令他不知羞恥地沉溺於粗曠而原始的肉慾中。

「舒服嗎……？告訴我你的Alpha是誰……現在幹你的是誰……？」

一邊將陰莖重重頂入早被他頂撞得過度敏感的子宮口，羅傑斯再度低聲詢問著因強烈的疼痛快感全身顫抖的巴奇。

然而即使超乎想像的快感幾乎掩過了痛楚，巴奇依然搖著頭，張著顫抖的嘴唇，用混著啜泣跟嗚咽的低喘努力地說道：「嗚……史……哈啊……史蒂夫……是……史蒂夫……」

他知道，他說的都是事實，他的Alpha只有史蒂夫，而現在操他、令他懷孕的人也只會是史蒂夫，儘管羅傑斯矢口否認。

不論羅傑斯怎麼放任憤怒粗暴地幹他，再度被操昏過去前，巴奇始終只是呼喚著史蒂夫。

在將精液全部射入昏厥的巴奇體內後，粗喘著氣，羅傑斯抽出了依然堅硬的性器，看著大量的白濁混著殷紅的血液從那處被自己蹂躪過度而又紅又腫的穴口流出。

巴奇昏厥前一直喊著的史蒂夫讓羅傑斯內心很暴躁，但同時卻也感到了莫名的喜悅跟安心，但他不想去思考這個原因是什麼，只是抱起了巴奇，讓他躺到了旁邊相對比較乾淨的地方，然後蓋上毛毯以免受寒。

接著羅傑斯走到屋外汲取了雪塊放到鍋子上，用爐火燒熔後，用溫水替昏睡著的巴奇清理著自己折磨過後所留下的殘局。

他的身上到處是羅傑斯所留下的痕跡，不論是咬傷、抓痕，還是紅腫不堪的穴口處，而羅傑斯在心疼自責之餘，卻也無法不感到至高無上的滿足感。

這些傷都是證據，是這個Omega完完全全屬於他的證明。

如同一個成熟而充滿魅力的Omega可以輕易挑動兩國戰爭的那個古老神話，羅傑斯想，如果能讓巴奇完全屬於他，他甚至願意發動戰爭，只要巴奇能永遠陪在他身邊。

想著，羅傑斯輕輕撫摸著巴奇的臉頰，緊接著就為了巴奇的高溫而心中一驚。

仔細一看，巴奇的身體在泛紅發燙，羅傑斯很快就想起，這恐怕是標記後的結合熱，為了穩定受孕後的胚胎著床，Omega自身的一種生理機制。

而且由於這次的標記過程相當粗暴，想必也帶來了影響，看著巴奇因發燒而緊蹙的眉頭，以及額上的汗珠，羅傑斯不禁感到了愧疚跟憐惜。

這都是他造成的結果，在結合熱退燒之前他都必須小心照顧巴奇，特別是要防止受寒。

現在外頭是風雪寒冬，雖然屋內有乾燥的藥草以及食物，用水也不是問題，但巴奇身上僅有的禦寒衣物都被羅傑斯撕毀，只靠著幾條毛毯恐怕沒有用，再這樣下去巴奇很可能撐不過結合熱，他必須想辦法。

不用煩惱太久，羅傑斯很快想起了這付近有喀爾巴阡狼生活的足跡，若是有辦法取得狼皮，他就能縫製保暖的禦寒衣物給巴奇。

於是羅傑斯握起了之前被自己扔到地上的巴奇的匕首，看了一眼躺在床上表情痛苦喘息的巴奇，毅然決然地轉身，走入了漫天風雪中。

 

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

＿＿＿

 

 

羅傑斯因為失憶，史蒂夫非理性的黑暗面比較多，但並不是真的黑化，應該算是獸性的本我

下話大概是：史蒂夫為愛妻徒手與狼搏鬥，巴奇為情郎赤身獨闖雪地（哪來的章回小說風（。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 史蒂夫的荒野求生記（咦

＿＿＿

 

一步一步地在雪地上留下了深深的足印，右手抓著匕首，面色凝重的羅傑斯身上只有一件他自己當初用幾件鹿皮跟羊皮製的衣物。

他並非完全不怕冷，雖然他的體溫不知為何相當偏高，但身處於呼嘯的風雪中，放眼望去視界全是白茫茫的一片，刺骨的寒風宛如割著羅傑斯裸露在外的皮膚，然而羅傑斯依然毫無畏懼地握著匕首冒著風雪往森林內邁進。

現在驅使他往前的動力只有巴奇，一旦入夜後氣溫會下降得更快更冷，為了巴奇，羅傑斯必須盡早取得保暖的狼皮，然後在天黑前回到巴奇所在的小屋裡才行。

還好他前不久在尋找食物的時候有發現到森林深處的狼穴，雖然並沒有特意觀察，但為了安全羅傑斯有大致探尋狼的蹤跡。

住在位於針葉林跟河流旁的一個洞穴中的是一對AO配偶的灰狼，其中體型較小的那隻Omega狼或許是由於獵人的陷阱，左前肢有被捕獸夾夾傷的傷口，造成牠有些跛行，所以平常都獨自留守在狼穴中，由另一隻比較大型的Alpha狼外出覓食。

不久羅傑斯循著記憶跟狼爪的足跡來到了洞穴付近，他藏身在大樹後方，小心翼翼地隱藏起自身的氣息，仔細觀察著狼穴四周的活動。

潛伏一段時間後，風雪逐漸停歇的空檔，他看見狼的吻部探出了穴口，接著一頭十分高大的灰狼從洞穴中走了出來，他的狼毛豐厚，在白日的雪地下閃耀著近乎金色的光澤，湛藍色的眼眸帶著自信跟輕鬆的望著戶外的雪景。

環顧了四周後，Alpha狼回頭望著狼穴內的眼神竟顯得相當柔和，明明是野獸，羅傑斯卻幾乎可以看出那雙視線中所注視著的，一定是這匹狼所深愛的對象。

牠眼中的深情讓羅傑斯心中有所觸動，但他甩了甩頭，將奇妙的感情甩去，屏住呼吸望著Alpha狼為了覓食離開的身影。

羅傑斯的目標是留在窩中的那隻受了傷的Omega狼，等到Alpha狼的蹤跡消失在雪地盡頭，羅傑斯立刻握緊了手中的匕首，快步來到洞穴前，探頭往內看去。

洞穴並不深，而那隻毛色帶點棕灰的Omega狼就蜷伏在最底部廣闊的石壁邊，身下鋪著柔軟的稻草，不遠處還放著一堆雜七雜八的草。

當牠警覺到羅傑斯散發出的殺氣而抬起頭時，羅傑斯已經撲上了前去，一手掐住牠的咽喉，一手舉起匕首對準牠的要害，然而羅傑斯卻沒有立刻下手，而是露出了驚訝的表情，僵在當場。

近距離下，羅傑斯才發現到牠的肚皮隆起，看樣子原來這隻Omega狼不只是受了傷，牠還懷了孕。

而且從氣味中羅傑斯可以聞出放在一旁的並不是雜草，而是各種藥草，有些可以止血有些可以鎮痛有些可以消毒，甚至連安胎作用的藥草都有，而那些藥草恐怕是Alpha狼為了Omega狼四處收集來的。

這件事實讓羅傑斯相當震撼。

腦中忍不住浮現起了關於狼的習性，狼跟他們一樣，都是Alpha跟Omega，在冬天發情、春天產崽，並終生固守著一夫一妻制，一旦選擇了配偶，直到對方死亡都會廝守在一起。

羅傑斯高舉著匕首，盯著被自己壓在地上的Omega狼，看到那雙望著自己的灰綠中搖曳著驚恐與悲傷，不知怎地居然與巴奇的眼神重疊，舉著匕首的右手在空中顫抖著。

現在不是他良心受到譴責的時候了，這可是絕佳的機會，為了給正在結合熱中的巴奇禦寒的衣物，他必須狠下心來殺死這隻懷了孕的Omega狼，剝下牠的狼皮。

再拖下去Alpha狼就會回來了，到時候他要以一人之力跟一把匕首與兩隻狼搏鬥恐怕相當困難，而且Alpha狼為了保護懷孕的配偶，肯定會拼死跟自己戰鬥。

……那麼，牠們跟自己又有什麼差別？

他趁著這隻懷了孕的Omega狼的配偶不在時闖入殺了牠，如果換成是自己，要是有人趁自己不在的時候，殺了懷有身孕的巴奇，那他會怎麼想？

羅傑斯知道，那麼他會感到如同世界末日般的痛苦，不論天涯海角，他都會用一切復仇，絕對會讓那個殺害巴奇跟未出世孩子的傢伙付出最慘痛的代價。

但是，要是無法取得狼皮，巴奇有可能會渡不過這個寒冬。

內心充滿著錯綜複雜的糾葛掙扎，在對巴奇的愛情跟對狼的同理心間擺盪著，羅傑斯怎麼都無法下定決心。

許久，羅傑斯終於將視線移到Omega狼左前肢那處本來就受了傷，血肉模糊的傷口上，表情一凜，咬緊牙關就要往下揮刀。

「嗚！」

說時遲那時快，一聲震耳欲聾的怒吼動搖了整座山洞，羅傑斯還來不及回頭就感到巨大的衝擊將他從Omega狼身上撞開，緊接著就是一連串伴隨著嘶吼聲，瘋也似地對他展開的攻擊，他只能勉強用匕首做出抵抗。

羅傑斯馬上就知道，是Alpha狼回來拯救他的配偶了。

目睹愛侶差點就要被凶刃襲擊的Alpha狼盛怒地吼叫著，並用尖牙利爪猛力撕咬著羅傑斯，一人一狼在地上翻滾打鬥。

「聽我說！我知道你給牠準備的藥草可以止血殺菌！」羅傑斯一邊跟Alpha狼纏鬥一邊想辦法大聲叫喊：「但你的伴侶左前腳感染太嚴重了！必須在擴散開來前盡快切掉，不然他跟他肚子裡的寶寶都會死！」

彷彿聽懂了羅傑斯說的話，Alpha狼身軀一震，停下了攻擊，但依然維持著高度警戒，壓低了身體，豎起尾巴及全身的金毛，盯著羅傑斯，慢步走到擋在Omega狼跟羅傑斯中間，齜牙裂嘴地低吼。

「……相信我，我只是想治療牠。」

從地上坐起身，滿身傷與灰的羅傑斯雙手舉在胸前，釋出了善意。

羅傑斯說的是真的，他已經放棄了狼皮。即使是為了巴奇，他也實在下不了手去殺害一名懷了孕，即將在春天成為母親的Omega狼。剛才他揮刀是為了砍下Omega狼已開始腐敗的左前肢，以免傷口繼續擴大感染。

Alpha狼依然低吼著，並瞪著一雙懷疑跟警戒的敵意的藍眸盯著羅傑斯，但當一旁的Omega狼發出了低鳴時，Alpha狼立刻轉過頭去，關切地望著自己的配偶。

看著兩隻狼親暱地伸出舌頭舔舐著彼此，並用頭磨蹭著彼此的脖子的甜蜜模樣，羅傑斯更是完全失去了殺意。

在兩隻狼用眼神交流了一會後，Alpha狼再次轉向羅傑斯，警戒還在，但牠盡管有些遲疑，還是往一旁退開了一步，朝著Omega狼左前肢的傷口部位低下頭，一邊舔著一邊低鳴。

「放心……現在是冬天，而且你還準備那麼多止血消毒用的藥草，你的配偶不會有事的。」

一邊安撫著Alpha狼，走到了Omega狼面前蹲了下來，從一旁的藥草堆中撿拾了部分，放入口中嚼成泥後吐到自己掌心，分了一部分遞到Omega狼嘴邊。

「這有止痛的功效。」

看到Omega狼吞下了藥後，羅傑斯舉起了匕首對準傷口上方關節的位置，深呼吸後用力往下揮。

Omega狼全身一震，閉起了眼睛，發出一聲痛苦的哀鳴，一旁的Alpha狼焦急又關切地舔著配偶的臉，像是在安慰牠。

巴奇的匕首相當鋒利，再加上羅傑斯對準了關節處，一下刀就斬斷了Omega狼的左前肢，並迅速地將手上一半的止痛藥泥都敷在了被切斷的傷口上。

就像羅傑斯所說的，嚴寒的氣候，再加上Omega狼的左前肢本就接近壞死狀態，並沒有流很多血，在羅傑斯又將止血消毒的藥泥敷上後，他又用匕首割下自己身上的一塊鹿皮，替Omega狼包紮了傷口。

「好了，這樣就沒事了。」

即使只是相當短的時間，而且還是冬天，幫一頭狼進行截肢手術這種他從未做過的事還是讓羅傑斯冒出了一身大汗。

「我很抱歉給你們帶來了驚嚇，我也……」看著Alpha狼激動地舔著Omega狼的模樣，羅傑斯不禁有些感慨地低聲說道：「有個懷孕的伴侶所以我明白你的心情……」

他也不知道自己為什麼要這麼做，但他就是無法不去幫牠們，或許是出於曾經動過殺心的歉意，以及同樣有著懷孕伴侶的同理心吧。

「那麼，我走了，希望你們能順利度過著個寒冬，擁有你們健康的孩子。」

說著，羅傑斯站起身，將匕首上的血跡用稻草擦乾後，收在腰間，轉身走出了狼穴。

循著自己在雪地上所留下的足跡，羅傑斯慢慢走在回家的路上，望著蒼涼的景色內心有些自嘲的失望。

結果出來這一趟，羅傑斯並沒有幫巴奇取得保暖的毛皮，只是幫了一對狼，讓牠們可以平安度過冬天。

他必須想別的方法取得能夠禦寒的物品，不然巴奇他……

「夫……史蒂……史蒂夫……史蒂夫……」

忽然間，冷冽的空氣中傳來了熟悉的呼喚聲，震動著羅傑斯的耳膜，很快就聽出聲音的主人是誰的羅傑斯幾乎驚愕得心臟都要停了。

「……巴奇……？」

嘴裡難以置信地喃喃念著，一刻也等不了的羅傑斯拔腿狂奔，朝著呼喚聲的來源飛奔而去。

這不可能！巴奇怎麼可能出現在這裡！他的衣服都因為自己失控而撕碎，在這種寒冬之下，巴奇怎麼可能……怎麼可以離開溫暖的小屋來到嚴寒的戶外！

然而就在慌亂焦急的羅傑斯朝著聲音的方向奔去後沒多久，他馬上就心疼又震驚地看到，他的巴奇……理應因結合熱的高燒而躺在床上昏睡的巴奇正赤身裸體，全身上下只有一件披風蔽體，光腳踏在冰冷的雪地上，雙手抓著披風，又哭又笑地望著他。

「巴奇！？」

乍見巴奇，羅傑斯只覺得自己的心臟就像要炸裂開來似地，心急如焚地衝到了巴奇面前，緊緊摟住他，並因他冰涼的四肢跟緋紅的臉龐而心疼不已。

「史蒂夫……！」大聲喊著史蒂夫，巴奇將滾燙的臉靠在羅傑斯的激烈鼓動的胸前，激動地哽咽著：「太好了……！我還以為……我還以為你又要……」

而羅傑斯更加激動，看著巴奇的雙腳赤裸地陷在雪地中，他再也顧不得什麼，一把將巴奇打橫抱起，當看到巴奇的腳都凍到發紫的模樣羅傑斯的心都要碎了，只能對著他紅通通的臉又是親吻又是磨蹭地低吼著：「你怎麼會……你瘋了嗎？！你在發燒你知不知道？」

「……我……誰叫你一言不發就不見了……我好怕你又丟下我……」順從地任由羅傑斯打橫抱著自己，並閉著眼睛放任他的親吻，一會後巴奇才委屈似地噘起了發紫的嘴唇抱怨。

看著巴奇雙腳都快凍傷，全身都因寒冷而微微顫抖，明明燒得難受，卻毅然決然為了羅傑斯而在這樣的冰天雪地下只披著一件披風就獨自出來尋找他，羅傑斯只覺得自己真是該死。

將巴奇緊擁在胸前，羅傑斯帶著懺悔跟心痛地低語：「……別再說了……巴奇……對不起……」

他並不是不知道剛結合過後的Omega會特別需要Alpha陪在身邊，他卻一言不發地離開，而且他也知道巴奇本來就是來找失蹤了的史蒂夫，從巴奇剛才的話語中，巴奇似乎已經認定他就是史蒂夫，那麼當自己一聲不響地離開，巴奇會不顧自己身體狀況焦急地四處尋找也是理所當然的事。

他比那頭Alpha狼還不如，他連幫自己的Omega尋求保暖禦寒衣物都辦不到，還再一次連累巴奇為了尋找自己而受凍。

說不出自己是為了什麼而離開，羅傑斯只是盡可能地將巴奇緊緊擁在懷中，試圖帶給他更多溫暖，然後加快速度趕回小屋中。

抱著四肢冰冷，臉與額卻又滾燙的巴奇，羅傑斯在對自己的憤恨跟責罵中，回到了小屋。

將巴奇抱回床上，羅傑斯也跟著躺到了旁邊，用毛毯跟披風裹著巴奇，然後自己再在上面緊緊擁著他，希望這樣能多少帶給巴奇溫暖。

被羅傑斯緊擁著的巴奇只有半顆頭露在毛毯外，望著羅傑斯輕輕微笑，小聲低喃著：「別再一個人跑掉了……史蒂夫……」

「不會……巴奇……我在這裡……」

吻著巴奇又紅又熱的臉頰，羅傑斯不斷低聲呼喚著巴奇，並重覆道歉的話語。

他無法再對巴奇否認自己是史蒂夫，卻也無法承認，他不是想不起來而是不願想起來。

對不起，巴奇，你的Alpha是個沒用的懦夫，什麼都無法幫你做到，連承認自己是誰都做不到。

直到巴奇在他的懷抱中沉沉睡去，羅傑斯又凝視著巴奇的睡臉好一會後才從床上起身，想著再沒用至少也要給巴奇熬煮些藥湯，還有準備食物。

忽然間，門外傳來了狼嚎，羅傑斯心念一動，連忙打開了門，驚喜地發現一頭巨型動物的屍體就放在門外。

定睛一看，還是一頭歐洲野牛，他的毛皮就算給他們兩人同時做衣服都綽綽有餘了，而且他身上的肉還是美味的佳餚。

就算不從野牛四周的狼毛及足跡判斷，從剛才的狼嚎羅傑斯就知道這頭野牛是誰送來的，他抬起頭，百感交集地看著森林入口處，那頭熟悉的身影。

白色的雪地及荒涼的樹影中，金色的狼毛因風舞動著，那雙湛藍的眼眸閃爍著光芒，在與羅傑斯對上後，確定對方收下了謝禮的Alpha狼轉過身搖晃著毛茸茸的大尾巴，消失在森林中。

「……謝謝你。」

望著遠方，羅傑斯小聲地道了謝，感到心中升起了一股暖意，臉上也不禁浮現起了笑容。

 

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

＿＿＿

 

 

恭喜史蒂夫收服了野生的同伴（。

順說那一對狼雖然沒有說明名字但其實也是盾冬（咦

大概是為了感謝史蒂夫幫助了他老婆所以也自己也回個人情


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 算是番外，這一話是狼盾冬從初識、結合，到第四話時的一些故事，還有用他們的視點看Steve在Bucky找來前的生活觀察，主要是想吃肉（
> 
> 擬動物化後又擬人化（）想像成獸耳差不多，為了方便用Steve跟Bucky稱呼

＿＿＿

 

 

確定將謝禮送到那個金髮人類手中後，一心關切自己懷孕Omega身體狀況的Steve加快了奔跑的速度，冒著逐漸加大的風雪，往他跟Bucky的狼穴－－他的家裡飛奔。

當看到了Bucky就站在洞口等著他時，Steve又驚喜又擔心，立刻衝到了伴侶身旁，微低下頭舔著Bucky包裹著鹿皮的左邊斷肢處，心疼地詢問：「會不會痛？」

看到Steve平安歸來的Bucky臉上露出放鬆的微笑，輕輕搖了搖頭，閉起雙眼有些疲累地將頭靠在Steve的肩膀上，低聲說道：「看到你就什麼都不痛了。」

Bucky的柔聲細語讓Steve整顆心都化了，感動地將伸出手將Bucky摟在胸前，兩隻狼親暱地磨蹭在一起。

強勁的寒風呼嘯而過，片片雪花落到了他們身上，生怕Bucky受寒的Steve連忙說道：「外頭又開始颳起風雪了，我們進去吧。」

在Bucky點頭之後，他們一前一後走回狼穴最深處，看著Bucky躺到了柔軟的稻草床上後Steve才跟著趴下，擋在洞外的暴風雪跟Bucky之間，用自身守護著他的愛侶跟唯一的家人。

輕輕用鼻尖替彼此將毛上的雪花撫去，Steve與Bucky凝視著彼此，眼神中滿是柔情。

他們本來同時隸屬於一個小型狼群，正確來說，是Steve被Bucky撿到了狼群中。

在Steve還很小，才剛斷奶沒多久，就因為地盤之爭的衝突而失去了雙親，之後他一隻小狼在森林中流狼，差一點就餓死前被同樣是幼狼的Bucky發現，並被Bucky的父母－－狼群的領袖－－帶回了他所屬於的狼群。

Steve永遠忘不了，當他在極度飢渴的生與死間徘徊時，是Bucky給他帶來了食物跟希望，那時候所見到的Bucky的笑容，是Steve所見過最美好的景象。

之後他們兩隻狼做什麼都在一起，就跟親兄弟一般地親密無間，盡管Steve小時候很瘦弱，總是被同群中其他相對較大的幼狼嘲笑，但Bucky始終站在他那一方，陪著他、還替他做出反擊。

Steve自己也不甘示弱地反抗欺凌，再加上Steve的體型隨著年齡增長越來越強壯，在一歲半時就已經成為了狼群中最高大威猛的存在，並且年紀輕輕就用頭腦跟勇氣給狼群立下了不少功勞後，再也沒有人敢輕視他。

更不用說當時至仲秋，狼群開始陸續進入了繁殖期，Steve的Alpha性別覺醒後，更是有不少狼將他視為未來的領袖。

但Steve一開始對於尋找自己的Omega並沒什麼興趣，即使不少Omega對他表示好意，甚至連尚未進入性成熟的Bucky都勸他別老跟著自己，趕緊去找個適合他的Omega，Steve也只是一直跟在Bucky身邊。

因為他在等待。

某天夜晚，Steve在香甜的氣味中醒來，來自下腹跟胸中的燥熱，引發出了一種原始的衝動，而他立刻就察覺到造成這種衝動的來源就在他的身旁。

Steve因興奮跟期待而激動地起身，快步來到了將顫抖著的身軀縮成一團的毛球－－Bucky的身旁。

嗅聞著從Bucky身上散發出來的香氣，Steve滿心歡喜地知道他終於等到了，等到Bucky成為了Omega的那一刻。

這個事實讓Steve欣喜若狂，在他自己長成Alpha的那一天起，他每天都在心中期盼著Bucky會是Omega，那麼他就可以順理成章地跟Bucky結合，而現在這個夢想成為了現實。

一方面被信息素影響，一方面本就渴望著Bucky，身心極度的亢奮之下，Steve像隻餓壞了的狼撲向獵物那樣，壓到了Bucky身上，抬起了他的屁股，一手抓住Bucky蓬鬆的尾巴，讓他的下身暴露在自己面前。

即使尚處於睡眠狀態，Bucky剛剛才初次性覺醒並進入發情期的生殖器依然因充血而泛紅，特別是那處小小的肉洞，紅嫩而濕潤，隨著Bucky有些急促的呼吸而收縮抽搐，看得Steve興奮不已，情不自禁地將臉湊了上去。

「……Steve……？」還處在睡夢跟現實間的Bucky感到不對勁，迷迷糊糊地睜著濕漉漉的碧眼，有些茫然地看著Steve抱起了自己的屁股，然後抓起了他鬆軟的尾巴低下了頭。

「你要做什麼……嗚啊……！？」

Bucky半睡半醒的軟綿聲音，在後穴被濕軟的東西舔上的刺激下化成高亢的驚呼，當Bucky睜大了雙眼轉頭看去，看到Steve正伸出舌頭舔著他的後穴時他才後知後覺地開始掙扎。

「Ste……Steve……」但Bucky怎麼掙扎也抵不過高大的Alpha，當Steve不只舔還將舌尖插入了穴口時，Bucky只感到一陣酥麻，渾身一軟，上身忍不住往前倒下，全身不由自主地顫抖著，雙眼泛著淚光，不知所措地哀求：「啊……別……嗚……別舔了……」

然而Steve並沒有停下，反而更加深入，用舌頭開拓著Bucky的處子之身，被舔得渾身酥軟的Bucky只能趴在地上顫抖，張著合不攏的嘴，因陌生的快感而呻吟。

「不要……啊……嗯嗯……」

將Bucky的入口舔得柔軟濕熱後，Steve才抬起上身，扶著Bucky的腰，用自身碩大的火熱抵著流著水的小洞，低聲問道：「Bucky……成為我的Omega，好不好？」

「你的Omega……？」入口處的高溫及硬挺讓Bucky渾身一震，直到現在，他才終於搞清楚究竟發生了什麼，眨了眨眼，錯愕地反問：「我是Omega？」

「是的……你是Omega……」Steve吻著Bucky，並用慾望磨蹭著Bucky的穴口，引得對方身軀顫慄，穴口一張一合地收縮並吐著水，沾濕了Steve的性器，「讓我成為你的Alpha……」

難耐的情慾令Bucky幾乎就要馬上點頭答應，但他依然有些猶豫，因為對他來說從小一起長大的Steve就像是他的兄弟，而且他一直以為自己跟Steve都會是Alpha，對於自己居然是Omega這件事，Bucky比誰都驚訝，所以他一時之間仍然無法接受。

「啊……你……你想要我當你的Omega……？不是別的……」

然而還沒說完Steve就激動地喊道：「我只想要你！Bucky……從一開始……從你對我笑著自我介紹的那一天起……我就很想要你！」

Steve突如其來的熱烈告白令Bucky不知所措，但緊接著湧上的是強烈的幸福與喜悅，其實在Steve成為Alpha之後，Bucky心底也想過如果自己是Omega，能跟Steve成為伴侶該有多好，但他從不敢跟Steve說，沒想到現在居然能聽到Steve那麼說，Bucky幾乎都要哭了出來。

而且他的生理反應讓他無法否定，事實上，他現在很想很想被Steve操，用力地、狠狠地。

「……Steve……那……好吧……」吞了吞口水，Bucky有些緊張地趴在地上，高高翹起臀部，將顫抖著的尾巴歪向一旁，露出被Steve舔得濕淋淋的紅潤小洞，忍著羞恥滿臉通紅地對Steve做出了邀請，「進來……標記我……成為我的Alpha……讓我……讓我生下你的小狼……」

得到了Bucky的允許跟邀請，Steve再也忍不住，急躁地趴到了Bucky身上，雙手搭著他的腰並抓住了Bucky的尾巴，挺身而入，將碩大的性器用力刺入了Bucky身後的小洞，迫使被侵入的Omega仰起頭發出了一聲尖叫。

「啊……！」

盡管Steve剛才用舌頭開拓過，但Steve的貿然闖入還是讓Bucky感到了撕裂般的痛楚，初次接納Alpha的Omega疼得閉上了雙眼，眼淚從顫動的睫毛內滑落，被巨大的柱身撐開來的穴口處有鮮血隨著身後的律動而落下。

「輕……輕點……啊……唔……嗯啊……」

剛開始Steve每一次的抽插給Bucky帶來了撕扯般的疼痛，還好有發情期的緩和，從內部湧出的愛液潤滑了Bucky的甬道，緊緻的狹小內部在Steve的摩擦下慢慢變成柔軟，原本只有火辣辣的脹痛，也開始變得酸麻。

內部湧上的感覺很疼卻又很舒服，Steve撞得Bucky渾身痠麻，特別是肚子裡面，堅硬的粗熱摩擦而過時都讓Bucky渾身顫抖，只能在Steve的頂撞下扭動著屁股，因越發強烈的酥麻快感而呻吟。

而Steve更不用說了，Bucky的內裡濕熱又緊實，甜蜜地包裹著他，任由他撞擊，就像溫熱的天堂帶給他難以想像的歡愉跟快樂，Steve無法停下在Bucky體內進出，聆聽著耳邊美妙的呻吟，瘋狂地抽插著甜美的肉壁。

重複著淺淺抽出再重重撞入的動作幾十遍後，隨著Bucky身子一震，以及突然拔高的尖叫，Steve感覺到自己似乎撞到了什麼柔軟又負有彈性的肉環，他本能地察覺到自己來到了Bucky的子宮口，於是更加用力地撞擊該處。

「啊、啊……嗚啊……！」

被撞得渾身痠軟的Bucky想叫Steve不要再撞那裡了，但是當他回頭看到Steve臉上那興奮又愉悅的表情時，他的心臟就像受到了震撼，只要一想到Steve正因自己感到快樂，Bucky就怎麼都說不出拒絕的話語，只能咬著牙，將所有痛呼跟呻吟都咬在自己嘴裡。

很快地，酸麻的快感逐漸取代了疼痛，當Steve咬住他的後頸並脹起了結將精子灑入他的體內時，強烈的情潮將Bucky掩沒，滿足感讓Bucky無法停止哽咽。

「Bucky……」

然而如願以償地標記了心愛伴侶的Steve卻沒有放過Bucky的意思，只是輕聲念著Bucky，親熱地舔咬著Bucky的後頸跟背，並聳動著下肢，一下一下地頂弄著Bucky的子宮並在痙攣的生殖腔內抽送著，將Bucky操得全身顫抖不已。

「嗯……啊……別動……嗚……啊啊……」

Omega小聲的哀求很快就被年輕而精力旺盛的Alpha操成了綿長的啜泣，在那之後Steve又斷斷續續幹了Bucky一個禮拜，直到Bucky確定懷上了他的孩子，發情期結束為止。

有那個短暫的時間，Steve相當意氣風發。他的Bucky順利懷了孕，明年春天他們的小狼就會出生，原來的領袖也透露出了希望由狼群中最強壯勇敢的Steve接任新的領袖，一切似乎都很幸福圓滿。

然而意外總是在最幸福的時候來臨。

秋末時Bucky在大夥一同狩獵時，踏中獵人的捕獸夾導致左前肢受了傷。即將進入冬天，為了不拖累狼群，所有狼，包括Bucky的父母在內都一致決定要將Bucky趕出狼群。

除了從頭到尾都嚴厲反對的Steve以外。

「Steve……你可以成為新的領袖，跟著他們一起走，別擔心我……你可以找別的Omega替你生孩子……」

「不擔心你？明知道把你一個扔下你是絕對不可能活著度過這個冬天？」Steve冷笑了一下，反駁了Bucky的提議，「……而且我根本不想當什麼領袖，也不想要別的Omega……我想要的……一直只有你……」

「Steve……」

依偎在Steve的懷抱中，Bucky帶著哭腔小聲地輕喚著他的Alpha，而Steve只是擁著他的Omega，低聲作出宣誓。

「當初是你撿到了我，我的家是你，Bucky……你不能把我丟下。」

於是Steve帶著受了傷的Bucky離開了狼群，兩隻狼獨自在荒野上遊蕩。

幸好老天沒有完全拋棄他們，他們運氣很好，在今年早冬來臨前就找到了安全舒適的洞穴，付近有村莊以及河流，食物飲水都不是問題。

Steve很貼心地給Bucky準備了柔軟的稻草當作床，雖然Bucky的左手越來越嚴重，但為了不讓Steve擔心Bucky什麼都沒抱怨過，而Steve也明白這一點，所以他也只是默默地四處收集藥草，希望能多少給Bucky帶來點幫助。

Steve第一次看到那個金髮男人就是在第一場暴風雪來臨之後去到村莊付近一處藥草園中摘取藥草時所遇到的。

那個在寒冬中衣不蔽體的金髮男人在雪地中失魂落魄的模樣令Steve印象深刻，因此忍不住駐足，躲在林中看著那個男人的一舉一動。

那個人類慢慢一個又一個地來回將凍僵的屍體運到他徒手挖出的大洞，花了三天時間，不吃不喝不休息，除了完全被冰雪掩埋起來的屍體以外，都被那個金髮男人埋進了那處大坑中，然後那個男人在掩埋過後的土堆旁用樹枝立了個十字架，還在上頭刻了幾個字。

接著男人抓著胸前的項鍊，喃喃地念了些什麼，很久之後才起身離開了十字架前。

回到窩中，Steve將那個奇妙的事情說給了Bucky聽。當時他們都不曉得那個人類在不久的將來會與他們的生命有所交疊，而且還相當深厚，他們只是當作一件不太尋常的日常閒聊。

好幾天後，Steve因為騷動而再次來到村莊前，看到了大群士兵來到了那處本來是村莊的地方。

然後有一段時間他都看得到了那個金髮的人類跟另一個棕髮的人類形影不離地到處尋找著什麼。

Steve一直不以為意，對他來說，Bucky左手的傷越來越嚴重這件事才是最令他牽腸掛肚的，直到那個金髮男人突然找上門來。

雖然不知道為什麼對方會突然闖入他們的家中，但他替Bucky治療卻是不爭的事實，所以Steve也想感謝他，剛好他剛才出門獵了一頭歐洲野牛，就當作謝禮送去給了那個人類。

途中，他看到了金髮男人抱著棕髮男人，臉上的表情讓Steve覺得很不可思議。

「……我不懂，那個棕髮的人類應該就是他所說的那個懷孕的伴侶吧？」Steve擁抱著Bucky，用自己的身體替他擋下外頭凌厲的風雪，像是在對Bucky問又像是自語般地喃喃說道：「為什麼他們明明抱在一起卻都看起來就像要哭出來的樣子？」

「……我也不懂，」Bucky瞇著雙眼，舒服地窩在自身伴侶溫暖的毛皮中，打著幸福的哈欠，「我只要有你跟肚子裡的寶寶就很幸福了，才不會想哭。」

「我也是，Bucky……！」Steve激動地舔著Bucky的臉，「只要有你跟寶寶就是全世界最幸福的狼！」

盡管外頭風雪呼嘯，但在狼穴中兩隻狼互相依偎著，只覺得溫暖又幸福。

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

＿＿＿

 

盾狼可以輕易為了冬狼離開狼群，這是Steve想做卻做不到的


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本篇裡吧唧看似柔弱其實是最堅強的，本話就是他如何用柔情突破大盾的心防
> 
> 啊，有一小小小段粗暴的肉，能吃的再看吧

＿＿＿

 

 

史蒂夫從不示弱。

而巴奇比誰都清楚這一點。

記憶中巴奇唯一一次看到史蒂夫哭，是十五歲的時候他陪著史蒂夫練習騎馬，由於史蒂夫的氣喘突然發作一不小心從馬上摔下的瞬間巴奇反射性地衝了過去接住他，結果雖然救到了史蒂夫，但巴奇自己卻被馬的後蹄踢中胸口，受了重傷躺在床上時的事。

那時候當失去意識的巴奇終於醒了過來，看到在床邊握著自己的手因對巴奇的擔心跟對自己的氣憤而扭曲著面孔的史蒂夫時，巴奇其實有一點開心。

因為那個倔強固執，即使他人惡意的冷嘲熱諷或是身體的痛楚都能輕鬆一笑置之的小豆芽，居然因為自己而落淚。

或許巴奇的存在對史蒂夫來說，比他自己想像的還要來得重要。

那時為了安慰史蒂夫以及舒緩氣氛，巴奇曾半開玩笑地說：『要是留下傷疤，我還可以驕傲的跟任何人說，這是我為了保護你所留下的。』

巴奇還記得史蒂夫當時的表情，像是被雷打到般的震撼，僵直了好一會才擦乾眼淚，非常認真地握住了巴奇的手，對他許下允諾，『我一定會成為一個值得你那麼為我付出的男人。』

回想起來，似乎就是從那一天起，原本就很勤奮的史蒂夫更加努力學習，盡心盡力往王者之道上邁進，即使在巴奇完全康復之後，史蒂夫依然不曾有一刻鬆懈。

（說起來巴奇其實有些失望自己身體的癒合力超強，當然無論有沒有留下傷疤，史蒂夫始終都是那個值得巴奇付出一切的男人。）

在兩人先後性覺醒為Alpha跟Omega後，不用說兩方的海藍寶石跟紅寶石都是史蒂夫所挑選的，他還甚至親手在戒環內刻下了『Your Steve Forever』以及『Your Bucky Forever』，並正式對巴奇求婚。

在巴奇答應了史蒂夫的求婚之後，他們才在情緒激昂下第一次有了肉體關係，並且在那之後也多次共享靈肉合一的歡愉。

盡管史蒂夫信息素微弱到無法標記巴奇，但巴奇只覺得能夠跟史蒂夫結合很幸福、很快樂，就算現在還沒辦法，他相信將來史蒂夫一定有辦法標記他，讓他真正成為他的Omega、一生的伴侶。

然而正是在兩人結合之後不久，巴奇慢慢察覺到史蒂夫似乎陷入了某種類似焦慮的狀態，原本就很認真地關心政事的他比之前更加賣力，近乎執著地想要成為真正的Alpha、真正的王。

雖然對巴奇以及他四周的人們來說來說，他已經是了，但史蒂夫似乎認為自己可以做得更完美，而這次的戰爭是個契機，史蒂夫為了終結戰爭，在真正的和平中與巴奇共結連理，想出了奇策，並且親自率領崇敬他的少數菁英，不懼危險地前往戰場。

當那麼嚴厲期許自己的史蒂夫，在遇到自己領導的軍隊全滅時，會有甚麼樣的心理創傷，巴奇比誰都能夠想像，他一定相當自責、相當懊悔，一定會打從心底譴責自己怎麼可以一個人活下來。

於是史蒂夫的記憶，跟著他的歉疚以及那群殉國的士兵，一起被掩埋在層層冰雪之下。

腦袋依然有些昏沉沉的巴奇從回憶跟思考的夢境中緩緩地睜開了雙眼，眨了眨朦朧的視線，迷茫地望著黑暗中搖晃的火光，以及爐火前形隻影單坐在那兒的羅傑斯。

巴奇身上的體溫已經沒有那麼燙，代表結合熱即將過去，也就是說兩人的孩子已正式在他體內著床、孕育，一手撫著自己平坦的小腹，一手抓著包裹著自己全身的毛毯，巴奇內心生起了奇妙的感覺。

不過對現在的巴奇來說，比起自己的身體狀況，羅傑斯曲著雙膝坐在爐火前的背影，更讓他心中酸疼刺痛。

剛開始即使在發燒得最厲害的時候，本能察覺到自己的Alpha不在身邊的巴奇還是睜開了雙眼，盡管對於自己被羅傑斯標記一事巴奇還有些惶然恐慌，因為他還是無法百分之百確認羅傑斯就是史蒂夫，但巴奇還是不懼自身安危鞭策著自己酸軟無力的身體，隨手抓起披風，赤身裸體地奔向外頭的風雪中，只為尋找他的Alpha。

然而在外出尋找羅傑斯的過程中，巴奇看見了森林入口處原本是村莊的教堂地區，有人徒手立下的十字架，上面刻著4499。

巴奇知道，那是史蒂夫所率領的部隊裡除了他自己以外所有的人數。也就是說，立下那道十字架的，除了史蒂夫不會有別人了，而這裡只有羅傑斯。

本來就猜想羅傑斯是史蒂夫的巴奇在看到那個十字架的瞬間，內心的堅信再也屹立不搖，他毫不猶豫地認定，羅傑斯就是他的史蒂夫。

盡管史蒂夫與羅傑斯之間的體型變化近乎異常，但巴奇想，或許是Alpha特異的體質及求生本能所造成的奇蹟。事實上縱觀歷史，也不是沒有過一夜之間成長或是白頭的記錄，也許人類在遇到危境時的暴發力是超越想像的。

既然確信羅傑斯就是史蒂夫，那麼為了史蒂夫，巴奇應該怎麼做，才能融化他心上那層厚厚的冰雪？

「……史蒂夫……」想著，巴奇開口，輕聲呼喚出史蒂夫的名。

「巴奇！」

雖然巴奇的聲音是那麼地虛弱沙啞，卻引得羅傑斯身體大大一震，立刻轉過頭來，面露驚喜的表情，起身朝著巴奇飛奔而來。

來到巴奇身邊後，羅傑斯微彎下腰，伸出雙手捧著巴奇的依然紅潮未退的臉龐，關切地凝視著他。

「還有點發燒……等一下吃點東西吧，我還給你煮了些藥湯……」嘴裡急匆匆地說著，羅傑斯將他剛才剝下野牛皮所縫製的衣物遞到了巴奇面前，七手八腳地想要給他穿上，「還有這是我自己縫製的衣物，雖然縫得不好看，但很保暖，我來幫你穿上。」

但是在讓羅傑斯將衣服套在自己身上前，巴奇卻伸手握住了史蒂夫的手，望著羅傑斯關懷的溫柔眼神，靜靜地開口：「史蒂夫，等風雪停了，我們一起回去吧。」

原本還在絮絮叨叨並忙著想給巴奇穿上衣服的羅傑斯立刻臉色一變全身僵硬，閉上嘴不再說話，只是面無表情地望著巴奇。

兩人沉默地互相凝視了許久，只有柴火的嗶啵聲跟屋外的風雪聲在昏暗的小屋內響著，直到巴奇再次用輕聲呼喚打破沉默。

「史蒂夫……」

然而羅傑斯壓低了嗓音，別開了眼神，「……你不是要找史蒂夫？」

「我已經找到了……就在我的面前。」

柔聲說著，巴奇想要將羅傑斯的手拉起，卻因對方收回了手而落空。

「……不，我不是史蒂夫……」聲音有些顫抖的羅傑斯低垂著眼，握緊了手中的衣物，否定了巴奇的主張，「你認錯了……」

但巴奇並不氣餒，他掀開毛毯，將自身赤裸的軀體展現在羅傑斯面前，看到羅傑斯睜大了雙眼盯著自己的裸體，巴奇不屈不撓地再度伸出手，握住了羅傑斯垂在身體兩側的手，不顧對方手在顫抖，輕輕地將它放到自己的小腹上，溫柔低語。

「你是史蒂夫，你是我的Alpha、我肚子裡孩子的父親……我的伴侶、我的丈夫……我可以為你付出一切的……」

「……不！！」巴奇溫柔的話語對羅傑斯來說卻比刀刃還犀利，顫抖得越來越厲害的羅傑斯終於忍不住出聲打斷巴奇的話，激動地用力將巴奇壓倒在床上，低吼著：「我不是那個值得你付出一切的人！我不是……不是你的史蒂夫……！」

情緒極度亢奮之下，羅傑斯失控地抓住巴奇的雙腿粗魯地往兩旁分開來，然後在巴奇能反應過來前，就用大手掰開他的臀部，將只因目睹巴奇的裸體就勃起的慾望凶狠地插入了那處早被自己蹂躪得傷痕累累的小小肉穴。

「嗚啊！」

本來就被操得紅腫撕裂的私密處再度在沒有擴張潤滑的情況下被毫不留情地貫穿，只疼得巴奇身子一陣痙攣，忍不住仰頭發出痛叫，接著被羅傑斯貼上來的唇給堵在嘴裡。

「嗯……唔……嗯嗯……」

明明應該羅傑斯也很難在巴奇乾澀緊窄的甬道內律動，然而他卻只是執著地用自身碩大的凶器強行劈開巴奇，直至最深處，並故意頂弄著柔弱的宮口，頂得巴奇因難忍的酸疼快感渾身顫抖。

在羅傑斯的碾壓頂撞下，不知是否巴奇的心理影響，亦或是Omega器官為了保護子宮內剛著床沒多久的胚胎的機制，從顫動著的宮口處緩緩流出了溫熱的液體，將巴奇的內裡浸得一片潮濕，緩和了火熱的疼痛，並給雙方都帶來了快感。

「啊……嗚……嗯……」

啃咬般地吻著巴奇的唇，因巴奇肉體熱烈的反應而受到鼓舞的羅傑斯更加用力抓著巴奇的大腿根大力抽插，被巴奇被咬破的唇瓣中滲出的血液混著唾液被羅傑斯的舌頭攪和著，而下身被撐到極限的紅腫穴口處不斷有殷紅的血絲跟著大量體液因劇烈的摩擦而被擠出。

上下都被操出血來的巴奇因疼痛及隱約的快感而顫抖，忍著被強硬侵犯的劇痛，伸手擁抱著不斷猛烈搖晃著自己的羅傑斯，睜著淚眼卻面露微笑，深情而溫柔地望著眼前這個粗暴地不斷用堅挺的火熱操幹著自己肉體的Alpha。

「你是我的！我的！」狂暴地用肉棒摩擦著巴奇脆弱的肉壁，一下又一下撞入巴奇的體內，羅傑斯低吼著喊道：「我的Omega……我的巴奇……！」

而盡管被操得又痛又爽，巴奇也只是在喘息跟帶著疼痛的呻吟中忍著哽咽跟啜泣輕聲地回應：「對……我是……我是你的……我是史蒂夫的……啊……我知道……嗯……」

在羅傑斯猛力頂入，並將精液再度射進巴奇抽搐著的體內深處後，兩人都因激烈運動和高潮而大口喘著氣。

在稍微緩過神後，因內部的高熱而顫抖的巴奇低嘆了一口氣，舔了舔嘴邊的血，忍著下腹內的酸脹，伸出了手將羅傑斯的頭抱到自己胸前。

羅傑斯雖然身軀一震，卻並沒有反抗，只是低著頭任由巴奇溫柔地撫摸著自己的頭髮。

「那不是你的錯，史蒂夫……」

「我不是你的史蒂夫！」怒吼著打斷了巴奇柔聲的安慰，羅傑斯抬起頭，睜大了佈滿了血絲的藍眸，與巴奇濕潤的湖水綠相望，帶著對自身的憤恨咬牙切齒地說道：「你所愛的史蒂夫已經死了，現在在你面前的只是一個只會用暴力傷害你的懦夫……」

「懦夫？」但巴奇只是輕輕搖了搖頭，放柔了表情跟聲音，「我只看見，一個被責任感壓垮的……年輕王儲。」

羅傑斯胸口因激動的情緒而起伏，瞪大的雙眼中滿是驚疑跟惶然。

在高大的外表下，巴奇彷彿看見了他的小豆芽正在冰雪下哭泣自責，心疼地更加緊擁著羅傑斯。

「……就當作我只是在自言自語……我永遠會陪在你的身邊，史蒂夫……不管發生什麼事，只要我們在一起，沒有過不去的難關。」

沉默了一會，羅傑斯蠕動著顫抖的嘴唇，將頭靠在巴奇的胸前，斷斷續續地說道：「……即使……他判斷失誤害死了那些一心為國的士兵？而他卻只是躲著，苟延殘喘……完全不敢承認他做過什麼……而且……他會堅持要親自領軍只是因為他痛恨自己的無能為力……連標記心愛的Omega都辦不到……他太想表現得像一個Alpha，才會害死那麼多人……」

「不，史蒂夫……你現在已經標記我了，不是嗎？」在巴奇將手伸到兩人結合的部位後，因刺激而雙方都是一震，低喘了一下，巴奇半開玩笑似地笑了笑，「更何況真正的懦夫不會一直活在良心的譴責中，不會認知到自己的錯誤在哪裡……不會將所有責任攬在自己身上……你是我見過最勇敢的人……一個真正的Alpha。」

在聽到巴奇那麼說後，羅傑斯終於抬起了頭，臉上表情似笑非笑，卻更接近哭泣多些，凝視了巴奇好一會才由衷地說道：「……真正勇敢的人是你……巴奇。」

巴奇笑了出聲，如同冬季冰雪下綻放的花朵般艷麗，「那是因為有你，史蒂夫……是你讓我勇敢。」

看著羅傑斯扭曲的表情，巴奇微笑著溫柔地擁住了顫抖的羅傑斯，輕聲安慰他。

「聽我說……世界上沒有真正的完美，沒有人可以預料到會出現那麼一場暴風雪，沒有人會想到……若是沒遇到暴風雪，只要你越過河谷，奇襲就會成功，到時將會是一場大勝利，你的判斷一點錯誤都沒有，史蒂夫。」

巴奇的溫柔在撫慰他的同時也讓羅傑斯感到了深深的悔恨及難以言喻的感動，他不知道該怎麼抬起頭，面對這個被自己狠狠傷害過卻如此溫柔的存在，只能低垂著頭，顫抖著身軀咬牙忍著盈眶的淚水。

「你一直都是那個值得我……值得那些士兵為你付出一切的人。」

冰雪融化在巴奇的溫柔中，巴奇就像是三月的春風般溫暖而柔和，撫慰著羅傑斯被冰雪凍住的心靈，終於使得他再也無法忍住滾燙的淚水墜落。

「我愛你。」

巴奇輕輕地說著，而在許久之後，史蒂夫也輕輕地回應。

「我也愛你。」

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

＿＿＿

 

 

有人發現最後一行變回史蒂夫了嗎？

巴奇的一句話可以束縛史蒂夫，也可以解放他，如果說大盾的一切動力其實都是吧唧也不為過

於是下一話大概就可以完結了……吧？


End file.
